


Different

by lilith696



Category: Bandom, Burzum (Band), Darkthrone (Band), Real Person Fiction, Until the Light Takes Us (2008)
Genre: Black Metal, Black Metal Musicians, Helvete, M/M, Paganism, Romance, Secret Relationship, Silly, Snow, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith696/pseuds/lilith696
Summary: "You are an entirely different world.."
Relationships: Gylve "Fenriz" Nagell/Varg Vikernes, Varg 'Count Grishnack' Vikernes/ Gylve 'Fenriz' Nagell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [memorandum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorandum/gifts).



> \- This is a gift for Memorandum for having encouraged me to write more of this pairing.  
> \- English is my second language, any mistake you see is all mine.  
> \- Feedback's life.  
> \- Enjoy!

The beat made them move together as in a frenzy. They always waited until people did not care anymore to move to the dance floor so no one would pay them any mind and still they were careful not to get too carried away. They loved attending some of the underground techno parties, away from the metal scene; it was a different place for them.

Gylve felt the heat radiating off Varg’s moving body and recognized the playful glint and smirk upon his face. He gave him a look of his own as they drew just a little bit closer.

Varg soon grew bored; he grabbed Gylve’s hand and went for the exit. As soon as they were out in the cold, he sprang into a run, dragging Gylve behind him, laughing so loudly until they both tumbled down into the snow.

“Damn it! Are you okay?” Gylve asked rolling aside so he wouldn’t keep crushing the blond underneath him, but he hollered with laughter when Varg lifted his head. His face was hilariously covered in snow.

“Laugh you asshole!” Varg said, but launched at him to kiss him spreading snow everywhere, “How do you like your mouthful of snow now?” He laughed and Gylve playfully pushed him away while dusting his face.

“You’re something else Vikernes, you know that?” Gylve said, shaking his head at his partner.

“Of course I do.” Varg smiled proud of himself and got up, he extended a hand for his still fallen lover. Gylve took it and got back on his feet. 

They stared at each other for a moment just relishing in the other’s presence. 

“Let’s go into the woods.” Varg said and Gylve nodded his agreement, they went on with their walk silently until tall trees surrounded them from each direction.

Gylve stopped walking, feeling the cold wind caressing him. He watched Varg’s back in the darkness as he had walked a little further. Silence was a little deafening and he looked up at some of the glittering stars shyly peeking above the top of the trees. 

“Do you believe that the Gods exist?” 

Varg turned around and scrunched Gylve for a few minutes.

“Maybe, but yet no one can really knows.” He replied. 

Gylve approached him slowly until there was barely any space between them.

“Then why do you fight so hard?” 

“Because it’s the only way I feel alive.” Varg spoke with a glint in his eyes. Gylve could feel his warm breath upon his face and leaned in to taste it.

“And this doesn’t?” He asked, searching the blue eyes.

“You are an entirely different world, a world away from reality, a world I fit in, a world that doesn’t require me to fight as hard, a world without bonds, without restrictions, made for me to hide away and be myself freely without judgment.” Varg spoke sincerely with so much passion, he cupped Gylve’s face “I love you.” He said and sealed his declaration with another kiss.

Gylve couldn’t hide his smile, it always rattled him when Varg threw away his masks and stripped himself down so raw. “I love you too, as you are.” He returned it and drew the blond into a tight embrace, making use of his body’s warmth. “What do you say we go home?” He asked and Varg agreed so they went back from whence they came hand in hand until they were on the street.

“Do you get tired of the secrecy?” Varg asked once they were settled in the car.

“No, what matters to me is that we love each other no one needs to know.” Gylve said and grabbed Varg’s hand again.

“I think so too.” Vare squeezed Gylve’s hand and they drove home.  
********

Varg sat in the small kitchen of Gylve’s apartment drinking coffee, the faint light of the sun casting a soft shadow behind him.

Gylve walked in fully clothed, kissed his lover’s cheek and sat down for his own coffee and a cigarette. 

Varg regarded him and groaned, “You had to wear your clothes?” 

“Would you rather me going to work fully naked?” Gylve asked playfully and Varg frowned.

“Absolutely not!” His form tensed for a moment then he reclined back into the chair, “By all means, the current job system is contributing to imperialism, which will pave the way for Americanization. So if it were up to me, I wouldn’t let you go to work at all.” He nodded his head proudly, impressed with his own explanation unlike Gylve who simply gave him an unamused look, stubbing his cigarette.

“I’m going to work so we wouldn’t end up in the street or have to live in Helvete.” He said getting up and Varg huffed. 

“You could always come with me to Bergen.” He suggested and Gylve laughed as he finished washing his cup.

“What’s the point if we’re gonna keep coming here?” He asked approaching the blond’s chair and putting his hands on his shoulders from behind, “You just don’t want me to go to work, do you?”

Varg perceived his lover intensely for a moment, “Of course, I don’t.” He admitted and kissed him, holding him close.

“Well, as much as I’d be happy not to go, one us has to make sure that we keep this place.” Gylve said and messed up Varg’s hair.

“Are you saying I’m irresponsible?” He raised an eyebrow in question.

“I don’t know, am I?” Gylve counter asked and moved away laughing playfully and Varg trailed off for a moment thinking about it.

“Hey! What does that supposed to mean?” He shouted after his lover who just went out the front door.  
*******

Gylve hauled himself to Helvete after work, knowing that Varg would be there.

“Hi, hi.” He greeted Øystein and Bård as he walked in and they both greeted him back, “Where are the guys?” He asked looking around for his lover particularly. 

“I don’t know and I don’t care really, we’ve been sorting through shit for most of the day.” Øystein said his face buried in some papers.

“Varg hasn’t been around?” Gylve asked confused.

“Nope, haven’t seen his face all day.” Øystein peered up at him for a moment, but went back to his papers.

“Since you’re busy, I’ll come around later.” 

“Sure.” Came the short replay and Gylve existed the shop, wondering why his lover hadn’t been there.  
********

An abomination of different smells hit his nose as soon as he stepped inside the house; it was a mixture of food and cleaning products. He stood with his mouth gaping open at the tidiness and cleanliness of the place. It hadn’t been this well-organized ever since he moved there. Varg appeared from the kitchen.

“Oh hi baby, I didn’t hear you come in.” He smiled and walked over to his stunned lover.

“What the hell have you done to this place?” Gylve asked still in awe and the blond laughed.

“I cleaned,” He said proudly “oh and I cooked too!” 

“But why?” Gylve asked confused, “I mean thank you, this is absolutely wonderful, but you really didn’t have to do it.” He said as a matter of fact and Varg raised his eyebrows.

“You really thought I’d let you calling me irresponsible go without proving you wrong?” 

Gylve laughed out loud, “I was just teasing you, but you just had to prove me wrong anyway.”

“Of course, I don’t take these matters lightly.” Varg proclaimed and Gylve just kissed him.

“You’re unbelievably amazing.” He stated and grabbed his lover’s hand “Now where’s the food, I’m starving.” 

Varg laughed and led the way to the kitchen.


End file.
